


Believe

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [150]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the part of last week's episode when regina was talking emma down from shooting lily- what if regina told her what would hook tell you to do.. Something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

She could feel the anger resonating from Lily the entire time they were parked on the side of the road, and fighting. It was a heat that Emma had never experienced before, so directed toward her, and filled with so much hatred.

Emma had had several foster parents in her life that were less than stellar and had treated her like she was dirt, but it had never really been about _her_. It had been about the fact that she was nothing more than a meal ticket to those families, and compassion wasn't exactly a part of their job. And they treated her just as poorly as they did the others in their households.

And she had several of the criminals that she was tracking down cuss out at her, and sometimes even physically hurt her, but even then it was because she was trying to bring them to justice. Even the villians who had come to Storybrooke only despised her for her birthright as the Saviour.

But the anger that Lily felt for her was so much more; it was directed specifically toward her; for having the life that Lily never got to live. For abandoning her after Emma got kicked out of that last foster home. For being the reason she grew up without her parents.

"You screwed me over before we were even born," Lily spat at her, a dark glare in her eyes.

"I had no more say in it than you did!" Emma protested. She never asked for any of this. Not to be the Saviour, or to have magic, or to lose her family time and time again because of one curse or the other.

"But your parents did," Lily said determinedly, "And the minute I get to Storybrooke-"

Emma cut her off as she shoved Lily to the ground, "You lay a hand on them and I will end you!" she said with a fiery temper. She could faintly hear Regina calling out to her to stop, but her words were ignored in favour of paying attention to the brunette on the cement.

"Yeah?" Lily asked sarcastically, "And how are you going to do that without your magic, Saviour?" And with that, Lily stood and punched her before she could even react.

She didn't even feel the magic leave her body, but as lightning struck and the headlights on her car sparked, she knew it was acting on its own accord.

"Your parents were **monsters** , Emma. They _banished_ me and put you through a _wardrobe_! And now here you are ready to die for them cause you're so _perfect_ ," Lily said, with loathing flowing through her voice. "The Saviour. Well they deserved to be punished. And there's only one way to stop me and you know it."

Lily shoved her again, and she could feel darkness flowing through her body, ready to defend her. Before she knew it, she pushed Lily to the ground and had her gun pointed out on her.

"Of course it ends this way. It just makes too much sense," Lily said, sounding at peace with what was happening.

"I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret," Emma said calmly, fighting herself for control of the situation.

"You can't," Lily said exasperatedly. "Thanks to you I'm hardwired for bad decisions. So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth; we both know my life isn't work saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. It's what I do." There was a tone of self-loathing in Lily's tone that Emma knew all too well, and that was enough to nearly make her falter for a moment. "So come on and be the hero; end me right here before it even starts."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Regina slowly making her way over to where they were standing.

"Swan, put the gun down," Regina said firmly. "If you pull the trigger, you'll be the one who ruins your life this time; and Henry's and your parents, and everyone else's."

"I have to do this," Emma said softly.

"Then lower the gun," Regina said, coming closer. "Do you remember before we left? Hook told you to think of him and of what you had together. So think of Killian, Emma. Would he want you to sacrifice yourself to darkness? He did that for three hundred years, and he gladly gave it up to be with you. He cares about you so much, and you want to just throw it all out the window? I don't care who you think you're protecting, because it's not him, nor is it your family."

She felt the gun began to falter, and Regina spoke again.

"Your parents need a hero, not a murderer."

"I'm already a murder," she said, with a tone of self-hatred.

"That was an accident. You were a parent thinking only for the safety of your child. Anyone would have done the same. But if you cross this line, coming back from it will be hard; trust _me_. You'll do what Gold wants you to do, so **don't**. You're better than this," Regina said softly.

Flashes of Killian circled around in her head. His words of endless encouragement and compassion. The way he fought tooth and nail for her; following her anywhere. The way he held her tightly at night when she had a nightmare and didn't want to talk about it or the way he would cook her breakfast when she was too tired to get out of bed.

She thought of Henry and how he somehow always believed in her despite not doing so herself, and how he never treated her any differently despite knowing parts of the truth of her life.

So she dropped the gun, and she could see the confusion in Lily's face, as Regina let out a sigh of relief.

Rumplestiltskin wouldn't win this round; she would get her happy ending.


End file.
